justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Heat in JC1
Heat is a way that the game shows you how much of an effort the law enforcement is putting into stopping the criminal activities of the controlled character (Rico), in the Just Cause game series. This article is about the heat in Just Cause. See Heat (disambiguation) for the other games. Description There are two different kinds of heat. One for the San Esperito Police Department, San Esperito Military and Black Hand and the other for the Montano Cartel. Both have 5 progressively more difficult levels. Level 5 is unlocked as of later missions. The first level is harmless, with a minimal amount of Montano gangsters, or police after you, but level 5 is very dangerous, with multiple heavy attack helicopters and even fighter jets showing up. The later levels of Montano heat are about the same as the early ones, with the only difference being the number of soldiers they send. They do have several different attack helicopters, but those can normally only appear in missions and Liberations. If the player manages to get maximum Montano heat while in a helicopter, it can cause Montano helicopters to appear. However, that is not easy, because any shootout is likely to get military attention. Hopefully you are in a very armored vehicle, or a very fast vehicle if you manage to reach heat level 5 in both types, because if you are far enough in the game, Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras and Montano Cartel Hurst Buckaroos will become very common. Having that many Vehicle mounted weapons shooting/launching/firing at Rico is quite unhealthy for him. Heat levels As Rico destabilizes the country progressively through more missions, the heat will change vehicles and personnel. Heat level 1 At this level, the San Esperito Police Department will respond in their standard Apache Army Model 842s and Huerta Mesas. This heat level isn't too dangerous initially, as the police do not pose a very big threat. This seems to be the only heat level where the police are guaranteed to spawn in. Heat level 2 If Rico keeps retaliating, the police will call in more vehicles. An occasional military vehicle can also be seen. Heat level 3 Military are began to be deployed at this point. Battaille GPT-6s and Wallys GP start appearing. An occasional military helicopter might appear. Level 3 is when the police start setting up roadblocks on wider roads. These consist of parked vehicles and metallic yellow frames. These frames are actually very light and easy to ram out of the way, unless they get jammed between two parked vehicles. Heat level 4 At this level, the military will use a lot of their might. Helicopters will start appearing in the skies and the seas will have a lot of Triton Broadsiders. MVs will start appearing. After Guadalicano Choo Choo, there is a chance the Black Hand might be deployed during this heat level. In this case, you better hope you're in an armored vehicle. Heat level 5 Continued retaliation at this level will result in the military using all their might. Fighter jets and a large amount of vehicles appear at this level. After Guadalicano Choo Choo, the Black Hand will be deployed to take over the roles of the military. These are very serious enemy AI which can use Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras, which are essentially one shot kill vehicles. Losing heat There's two ways to do this: Either quickly leave the area (off road if you're on land), or get to a safehouse. The safehouses are safe from any level of heat and soon drop the heat. Trivia *Heat is much more dangerous in the first game as it is in the second, or even third game. There is usually an enemy helicopter in the air at all time and in JC2 and JC3, they never send anything that fires 4 missiles in a single shot after you. *Entering government vehicles does not always give the player heat. Sometimes, if you encounter an engagement involving the San Esperito Police Department, San Esperito Military, or Montano Cartel, you can get into their vehicles and drive off without gaining heat, as long as you do it while their respective NPCs aren't in the vehicle themselves. *Even though the Guerrillas and Rioja Cartel are friendly, shooting at them enough will make them attack you on sight, as if you just gained a nonexistent Guerrilla or Rioja Heat Level 1. The Rioja Cartel are more easily provoked, while the Guerrillas may take a few kills to start attacking. *It is possible to save a heat level by saving the game while you have it. Every time you load the game after, you'll start with that heat level. However the lack of enemies upon loading the game may result in you losing the heat almost immediately. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Category:Gameplay